underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Actionmanrandell
Welcome Hi, welcome to Underworld Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hybrids page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AlessaGillespie (Talk) 10:42, January 21, 2012 Michael's strength Michael is indeed equal in strength to Viktor. The shot of Viktor trying to punch him and Michael holding him off, while neither is able to break the hold is proof of that. There are two reasons Michael was almost killed by Viktor, neither of which has anything to do with strength A) Viktor had greater stamina and was all in all a more experienced fighter, with 1500 years more training than Michael, and B) Michael was shot about a dozen times by Viktor's guards, enough to lay him down flat for awhile. Viktor was not shot, and so didn't suffer the same loss of power as Michael. So you see, Michael is a match for Viktor strength-wise. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 11:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) that in itself goes against logic. yes michael is a hybrid and yes hybrids are stronger then individual vampires and individual werewolfs but logic would dictate that since both species increase in strength expenentially over time as they get older, that viktor would still be much stronger then michael infact on the dvd commentary for underwold they specifically mentioned that all though michael's hybrid state gives him an advantage in brute force and healing victors age gives him an advantage in both strength and skill and another thing when michael and viktor faught it started out with michael winning useing his agility and speed to his advantage but then things change viktor easily grabs his hand and throat having complete control over michael at which time he threw michael across the room there was no difficulty in his grip on michael. and also victor had been asleep for years. which had him in a weakened state even if he looked like he was in tip top shape. you dont just sleep for that many years and just get back into physical condition right off the bat no matter who you are. all in all logic would dictate that a hybrid would be only stronger then vampire and lycans of the same age. a mixing of the species wouldnt breed that much of a strength increase logic would state that a hyrids strength should be that of a vampire and lycan combined. ie if new born vampire is as strong as say 50 humans and a lycan is as strong as 60 humans you would figure out the strength of a new born hybrid by adding those numbers together so that would give you a creature with the strength of 110 humans. and if that was the case an elder would still be stronger then a hybrid because an elder is definatly as strong as a couple dozen vampires which would mean that an elder is as strong as about 1000 plus humans in the end elder is still stronger. :Not a lot of what you say makes sense. Brute force and strength are the same thing, so I'm not sure how that proves anything. You claim logic says Viktor would be stronger due to his age, but that completely ignores the fact that Michael is a totally different species, who was able to take down the first Lycan in a matter of minutes. :Your comment noting everything Viktor is lacking quite a few details. You omitted the fact that Michael was able to shove Viktor twice, once onto a different floor, and once several feet away from him. You also forgot the part where Viktor tries to punch Michael, but is met by strength that keeps their hands locked together. In fact, that shot alone is unambiguous proof that Michael and Viktor are evenly matched. If they were almost matched, Viktor would have quickly shoved Michael's hand to the side, rather than the two essentially locked in an arm wrestle for several seconds, before Viktor pulls his hand away. You talk about Viktor being in a weakened state due to hibernation, yet you fail to mention that Michael was ''dying just seconds before the fight, or that Viktor's bodyguards pumped him full of lead. You can't cherry pick facts you like and ignore ones you don't. :The next part of your post is confusing, and a bit contradictory. You start off by saying a Hybrid should only be the same strength as a vamp or lycan of the same age (which is completely wrong, as Singe flat-out says a hybrid would be stronger than both), then you turn around and say a hybrid should be as strong as one lycan plus one vampire. For starters, not once does the series ever give such numbers, so that entire idea is based in speculation. Then there's Evolution, where Michael has an almost equal fight with an Elder-turned-Hybrid and rips apart the first Lycan with his bare hands. Going by your theory, none of that should have been possible. I still see no evidence that Michael is "almost" as strong as Viktor. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 12:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :brute force and strength are infact two different things. brute force is the ability to exert a maximum amount of energy ie momentum into force in as littlle movement as possilble just because someone is stronger doesnt mean they can do that. the strength of your muscles do not determine the amount of power your strikes generate it is mass times speed plus contact. michael had superior speed and aswell weighed more then viktor. and therfore had more brute force. :and just because michael is a new species doesnt mean jack shit. his species is simply a combination of both species. and it IS ilogical that michael would have the strength of an elder who is over 1000 years old when he had only been a hybrid for a few minits. being that both species get stronger with age. logic dictates that he would only have the combined strength of a newborn vampire and newborn werewolf two thank otherwise is infact stupidity you can not say that just because its a new complete species that he would be just as strong as an elder. because he infact isnt a new species he is simply a combination of species that already existed :he may have all the strength of both species and none of there weakness's but that doesnt mean he would be as strong as an elder. it infact makes no sense that he would be as strong as an elder. and Singe infact never said that a hyrbid would be as strong as an elder vampire all he said was that a hybrid would be stronger then both species which still doesnt say he would be as strong as a 1000 year old vampire. :it is much more logical to explain that a newborn hybrid would have the combined strength of a newborn vampire and werewolf if you cant see how it would be illogical for a newborn hybrid to be as strong as an elder vampire then you are an idiot :and another thing that is completly illogical about the movies is the fact that michael even lasted as long as he did. skill is more important then strength in a fight it doesnt matter if your opponent is 10 times stronger then you. if you have a 1000 years of experience in fighting over them they wouldnt last a second against you. :First off, insults are absolutely not allowed. This will be your only warning. If you do it again, you will be blocked. Second, it appears you have not seen Evolution, or you are simply determined to ignore it. Your theories about a newborn hybrid only being capable of fighting lower-level vampires or lycans is in direct contradiction to Evolution's scenes of Michael fighting Marcus, an elder turned hybrid who is the oldest vampire in existence, and losing only slightly the first time, and losing the second time because Marcus stabbed him through the chest and didn't give him time to turn. Michael then goes on to tear the entire head off of the first Lycan. These things prove Michael is matched to very old and powerful beings, even ones older and stronger than Viktor. And really, what does the comment about Michael weighing more than Viktor even mean? First of all, you can't prove that, unless you somehow find sources with exact numbers of the weight of both actors at the time of filming, and second, the weight of Viktor and Michael isn't going to be hugely different, given they're both the same height and build, and 10 or 20 lbs isn't going to mean anything between superpowerful immortals. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie'']] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 05:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :i have seen evolution i have seen all the underworld movies and i personally dont care that he killed william. william was asleep for over 600 years and therfore couldnt have possibly been in physical condition to fight right off the bat. i already pointed out that since william is mindless he is acting on pure instinct that in itself is one of williams weakness's. :i will agree that in the second movie michael was more then a match for william. its just my point that that in itself goes against logic :i will put it this way : going by actual biology. when two species unit into a new species the new species or hybrid takes on biological features of both species but those features are only a mix of the two different species features thats a given but never does the hybrid species have an entirety of the features from both species usually they only have half the features of both. ie a hybrid vamp/wolf in reality if they actually existed should only have a mix of the two species on a smaller scale :ie. the strength of the parent species(ie michael was first turned into a werewolf so he should have most of his features and strength be wolf which by the movie is exactly how his features mostly are) : and then a combination of features of both such as the speed of a vampire mixed with the agility and quickness of a werewolf. :a combination of healing capibilities :and immortality. :so yes a hybrid would be stronger then both species. :but in reality if they existed science would dictate it to be impossible for a hybrid to be that much stronger to be able to match the strength of an older more powerful vampire/ or werewolf. :the other day i watched a show about the history of vampire and lycan lore which had many different so-called experts talk about the basic history of both species. :and even scientists who posed the question about how much stronger a hybrid would really be. and one biologist had said that scientifically speaking there is no way a hybrid could be stronger then both species and that logically speaking a hybrid would only have a slight advantage over both species. :p.s please forgive me of my insults. i admit that some times i have a temper and that i some times seem as if i don't make sense its just that i sometimes have a hard time putting my thoughts onto the computer. :i hope you can understand what im trying to point out. :and that i know according to the movies hybrids are supposed to be stronger, i just dont agree that if they really existed that they would be stronger then an eldar(thats if vampires and werewolfs got stronger as they aged).. :peace